tribezfandomcom-20200216-history
Social Functions
Social Functions Friends *You can add 5 new friends per day **Apparently there is no limited to the amount of friends you can have. There are limitations, though, when it comes to gifts and invitations. **Post your Friend ID here --> Post Your Names For Visits! *You can visit the islands where your friends are playing. Their game is stored on your device so that their worlds are available offline as well (you will eventually need to hit the "cancel" button). This way you can look ahead in the progress at very high levels. *You can invite friends to the Winter glade and get snow flakes which are used as an exclusive currency for some ornamental buildings. If you have a long list of friends the game will make a selection of about 20 friends who remain the same for the rest of your game. Gifts *You can receive 5 gifts every 24:00:00 *You can send 10 gifts every 24:00:00 **Required Level to trade resources: ??, ??, ??, ??, ??, ??, 35, 36, ??, ??, ??, ??, ??, ?? *The 24:00h last actually longer on some platforms(?). This could be a bug. *The number of friends you can chose for gifts is limited (to 40?) Free Resources * You receive resources and XPs for every visit (up to a limit of 15(?)) as a gratification . The amount depends on the resource. You can chose among different resources and obtain them this way without the usual requirements (like having a quarry). The friend needs to be different during a period of probably 24h. ** 60 units of Food ** 30 units of Wood ** 30 Units of Lumber ** 30 units of Stone ** 15 units of Marble ** 30 units of Sand * On every visit you have 5 picks to get some more units of the specified resource. The first pick is usually more rewarding but the amount you get is random. Each pick consumes 10 points of Wing energy. Wing energy is restored at a rate of one point per 3 minutes. Chose your picks wisely! * The resources are not related to the game of your friend. He may not even have access to the resource you are picking. Neither are they related to the building that they top. Winter Glade * After collecting ice keys from any of the caves you can invite your friends to the Winter Glade. The goal of this contest is to get 100 Points which you can hardly achieve by yourself, although there is an achievement for doing it alone. With the help of your friends you will most likely win. There are some Diamonds awarded here. If you have build all the snow buildings you will get 20 Diamonds which is the highest amount awarded in the game as a result of playing it. You can invite up to 4 friends any time before or during the contest. Social Media Share Every notification that pops up has the option to 'share' the achievement (level, completed quest, etc) on social media sites Facebook and Twitter, for a gem reward. How to share Automatically, the Facebook and Twitter buttons are selected. Once you close out of the acheivement window, a new window pops up asking you to log into either Facebook or Twitter (or both), giving them permission to post on your page. Once you share the log in data with Tribez, it will only reward you the gems ONCE. So that is 20 gems for Facebook, and 20 gems for twitter. It does not give you 20 gems every time you get an acheivement. (NEEDS EDIT: Does it still post on your FB/TW every time you get an acheivment?) Disabling the share Many of us do not want to post on the page, so simply de-select the button by either/or/both Facebook and Twitter, and the notifications asking for your log in will not pop up again. (Until you re-select the button) Category:Social Media